1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors, and to methods for coupling together and de-coupling electrical connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of silicon chip testing, probe cards with multiple probes attached have been used to contact specific, accurately-located probe points on the chip. Multiple transmission line cables have been used to communicate the probe-board positions with an attendant test device or test computer. Typically, the interface between the test computer and the probe card has been a multiplicity of spring pins (commonly referred to as “pogo pins”) positioned to engage the probe board in compression, and coupled to the transmission lines to the cable. However, for some testing applications many pins, i.e., 10,000 pins or more, are required, making the forces normal to the probe board substantial. Deflection of the probe board caused by the total compressive force of the pogo pins will cause the probe pins to move and possibly lose their accurate positioning.
Many methods have been employed in the past to ameliorate this loss of accurate positioning of the probe pins. Examples of such methods are putting reinforcing strips on the board surface, using a vacuum support of the probe board, and reducing individual spring pin forces. None of these methods has been found to completely eliminate the deflection, but at best they merely control the deflection to an acceptable amplitude. From the foregoing it will be appreciated that there's room for improvement with regard to connections in the field of silicon chip testing, and more broadly in the general field of electrical connection.